Timelords and the Unexplained
by Dragon Violist
Summary: Crossover between: The X-Files, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and possibly the Avengers and Sherlock in the future. Scully and Mulder are investigating a case about a skeleton in battle armor in New York, when the Doctor shows up with Donna. Then something else happens that draws them into something only the Doctor would know about.


Timelords and the Unexplained

This is a crossover fanfiction between the X-Files, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There is a great possibility of the Avengers and Sherlock (BBC) coming in later, but it's only the first four for this chapter.

Don't pay any attention to the timeline; let's just say that all of these characters live at the same time.

X-Files: No real period that they're in, just another case.

Doctor Who: After Planet of the Ood with the 10th Doctor and Donna.

Harry Potter: After the major war, Harry is investigating wizard crimes. The most recent of which is in New York, he is now 23 and with Ginny but took on a New York case.

Percy Jackson: After The Last Olympian Percy is simply going around killing monsters and searching for new half bloods.

Sherlock: If I do include this it will be before the second season, simply because I haven't been able to watch it yet.

The Avengers: If I add this then it will take place after the movie.

Disclaimer: Obviously and unfortunately I don't own any of these.

X-Files

Central Park, New York City

"Hey, Mulder. I came as soon as I got your call, what's up?" special agent Dana Scully says a she walks onto the crime scene. A Skeleton lies on the middle of a pathway and is equipped in full battle armor, including the sword and shield.

"A soldier from the army of the undead. Earlier today someone found a skeleton while jogging here in the park," Mulder informs Scully as they move to the skeleton. Scully leans down and puts some of the latex gloves on and begins to examine the body.

"There's some deep cuts on the back and shoulder. I'd say someone had dropped this here as a prank but it's obviously there's been a recent fight. There's no sign of decomposed tissue or anything and it looks as if it's been buried for hundreds of years. Even the armor looks ancient except for the scratches on it. Have they found anything else?" Scully stands back up and takes the gloves off.

"No, but I'm going to send the armor to the lab to have it checked and I'll get someone to take the body to the coroners," Special agent Fox Mulder replies. Then from out of nowhere they hear the sound of an engine grinding.

"What the hell is that?" one of the officers asks as everyone looks for the source of the sound.

"Probably some idiot riding a scooter through here or something. I'll go check it out," another officer says and then wanders off.

From behind some of the bushes appears a tall skinny man in a blue pinstripe accompanied by a red headed women dressed in clothing that would suggest they'd been going to a much colder place than summertime New York.

"I'm sorry but this is a restricted area, may I see some I.D.?" Scully asks walking toward the odd couple.

"Oh right, yes here," the man says with a cheery Scottish accent and he takes out a black wallet and hands it to Scully.

"So what's got the Scotland Yard interested in it Mr. Smith and Ms. Noble? And why are you that? Are you headed to Canada or something?"

"Oh nothing, we're on vacation and we decided to take a stroll in Central Park. We were also expecting it to be winter here," the man we know as the Doctor tells Scully, who gives him an odd look.

"Yeah, seems we can't stay away from crime scene," the lady says in a British accent.

"So what's going on here? Oh and does anyone have the time and date by the way, vacationing puts me off sometimes?" Mr. Smith asks.

"Yes it's 4:27 and the date is August 1, 1995," Mulder informs him.

"Oh that brilliant thanks, um...?"

"Special agent Fox Mulder and this is agent Scully were with the FBI."

"Nice to meet you so, um, what's going on?"

"A skeleton was found earlier today in full battle armor but it seems as if it's been buried for years," Mulder explains.

"Can I take a look at it?"

"Sure," says Mulder as he shows the Doctor the skeleton. The Doctor bends down but not for long because a thunderous crackle fills the air.

"Now what is it?" the officer says.

"I don't know but it's coming from this direction, come on!" the Doctor shouts with excitement and he takes off in the direction of the noise. A few more crackles fill the air and the Doctor finds himself running across the street into a building that's been marked as being renovated. Donna, Mulder, Scully, and a few of the officers try to keep up with the Doctor. Soon they find themselves standing on the plastic painting tarps of the renovated building, which appears to be a hotel. Once they catch up with the Doctor they move to a ballroom from which the noise is coming from, but now that they're closer voices can be heard shouting words that mean nothing to us muggles.

"_Confringo!_" a rough male voice calls out.

"_Sectum Sempre!_" another male voice returns, it's sounds younger though.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Mulder asks with his gun in hand ready to kick open the door. The fighting stops for a moment, and then resumes.

"_Colloportus!" _Mulder runs against the door but it doesn't budge.

"Hold on," the Doctor sonics the door and it swings wide open, but none of them are prepared for what they see going on.


End file.
